Hallowen Night
by Sebkurt Lover
Summary: Que pasaria si tienes una pesadilla en conjunto?. Y luego se hiciera verdad.


Bue... este es un fic basado en Glee. Porque no tengo la imaginacion para crear personajes -_-. Aun asi me gustan las historias de miedo. Y de alli que saque esta. XD

Bueno espero que les guste... o les de miedo. XD

Todos se estaban preparando para la que sería la mejor fiesta de todas. La noche de Hallowen se acercaba y con él las ganas de celebrar.

Los chicos del club glee habían destinado el lugar de la que sería la mejor fiesta del club. Una pequeña casa en la colina. El tamaño no les preocupaba mucho. Ellos en si no eran mucho. Algunos, en especial las chicas y Kurt llegaron temprano para decorar la casa. Querían que tuviera un toque de glamur y bastante de susto para cuando llegaran sus novios se asustaran y ellas pudieran burlarse de ellos.

Todo había quedado horrible. Pero por la noche que era. Eso significaba que había quedad espectacular. Los miembros masculinos del club empezaron a llegar. Los chicos más que asustarse se burlaban de sus novias por elegir tan cómicos monstruos, si es que se les podía llamar así, ya que más que miedo daban ganas de burlarse. Las chicas lo habían planeado todo. Habían dejado el monstruo más espantoso para el final de la fiesta. Así que las burlas de sus novios no les preocuparon mucho.

La fiesta ya se había pasado de copas. Todos bailaban con quien se les pusiera enfrente. Incluso Brittany bailaba con una lámpara de esquina.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. O temprano. Depende de cómo lo miren. Era la una y media de la mañana. La música estaba a todo volumen. El alcohol en sus venas aun se mantenía bastante concentrado. Pero las chicas aun tenían planeado darles un gran susto a sus novios. Santana decidió que a las 2:45 am dejarían salir a su monstruo.

Justo a las tres menos cuarto de la mañana. La chica latina jalo la cuerda. Las chicas ya estaban preparadas. Y no se asustaron. Pero los chicos peor que niñas de primaria dieron un grito el cual enmudeció al notar que era solo un disfraz de un zombi colgado desde el techo con una cuerda que llegaba a las manos de Santana. Las chicas rieron estruendosamente.

Los chicos comenzaron a recriminarles el porqué de aquella broma tan fea que se les ocurrió. Al final reconocieron que había sido divertido. Y todos reían y comentaban cuan malvadas eran sus novias. Pero justo cuando un viejo reloj toco las tres de la madrugada. Hubo un silencio que cortaba como navajas la piel de los allí presentes.

Una risa proveniente del traje se dejo oír. Todos quedaron estáticos. Pero las chicos recordaron la broma que sus novias les habían jugado y creyeron que aun las chicas estaban bromeando.

Por su parte las chicas se miraban entre si y se preguntaban quien había hecho la broma. Todas comentaban que había sido una genial idea. Pero de quien había sido?

De pronto ante sus ojos el que antes había sido un muñeco se movía. Tomaba su cabeza y se la desprendía. Mientras caía al suelo preguntaba. ¿Y ahora no van a reírse?

Todos echaron a correr hacia el segundo nivel. Ya que tras los fallidos intentos de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle el Zombi comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

Algunas de las parejas (Finchel, Klaine, Pucktana) estaban escondidas en un mismo cuarto.

(Arttany, Tike y Fabrevans) Mientras tanto el otro grupo se había escondido en un baño. Se preguntaban entre sí que diablos estaba pasando. Pero nadie podía responder a esa pregunta. De pronto se oyeron unos sonoros pasos que se dirigían hacia el baño. Dicho grupo se quedo lo más silencioso posible. De pronto, unos pequeños golpes se dejaron oír tras la puerta y una voz dijo: "sammy, ven, soy tu hermana ayúdame". No, que hace ella aquí-Comento Sam

No puede ser ella. No conoce la casa. Tu papa está con ella. No puedes salir-dijo Quinn

"Quinny ven ayúdame Beth está en problemas. Busca a Puck y ven"

Esa es la voz de Shellby-dijo Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

Qué rayos está pasando aquí-dijo Mike mientras abrazaba a Tina.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pasillo todos oían lo que ocurría en el otro cuarto.

Que sucede?- comentaba Kurt.

Ahhh-gritaba Puck el cual estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

Todos corrieron para toparse con un Puckerman completamente enrollado en sabanas que parecían atraparlo. De pronto todos los miembros del club fueron atrapados de diferentes formas. Santana estaba siendo ahorcada por las mismas cadenas que llevaba puestas. Finn con una de las cortinas que se encontraban colgadas. Kurt con las cintas de sus botas altas le impedían moverse. Blaine tenía su cinturón enrollado. Parecía que se había vuelto el doble de largo. Rachel estaba rodeada del cinturón de su cartera el cual le impedía el paso de aire.

Mientras tanto en el otro grupo.

Sam y Quinn salieron corriendo. Querían saber que estaba pasando con sus seres más queridos. Ambos se toparon con el zombi que al verlos les dio la bienvenida. Les dijo que tenían que atravesar una puerta y allí encontrarían lo que tanto anhelaban. Ambos dieron dos pasos al frente y sintieron como caían al vacio. Era una caída interminable. Y el fondo se miraba lleno de llamas.

De regreso al baño. Brittany no comprendía que estaba pasando. Los demás estaban muy asustados como para explicárselo. De pronto el papel higiénico se volvió loco. Tomo a Brittanny del suelo y la introdujo en el baño. La pobre sentía como se ahogaba. Hasta quedar inconsciente. Los tres restantes decidieron volver a intentar abrir la puerta. Tina y Mike comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la puerta al voltear solo vieron caer la silla de ruedas de Artie, pero el ya no estaba. Sus intentos fueron infructuosos la puerta parecía sellada. Notaron como una sombra se acercaba de la oscuridad. Siendo una sombra, estaban listos para ver como la cara aparecía entre las sombras pero de pronto Tina sintió como era jalada por la sombra. Se sujeto a Mike todo lo que pudo. Hasta que se soltó. Mike solo oyó un grito de la pobre Tina. Estaba desesperado. Tomo un florero. Estaba listo para enfrentar lo que fuera. Pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo siguiente. Una linda niña como de 14 años llego con una minifalda. Comenzó a caminar hacia él. La niña más sumisa que Santana, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Pero, fiel, como se le caracterizaba. Retiro la mano de la niña. Y se volteo. Sintió unas fuertes uñas que le lastimaban la espalda y cuál fue su sorpresa que al voltearse encontró a un monstruo. Que termino por desgarrarle la cara.

….

Todos los chicos despertaron gritando en medio de la sala de esa casa. Todos se sentían bien Vieron al techo y allí estaba el zombi que habían colocado las chicas. Vieron el reloj. Eran ya las 5 de la mañana. No creían lo que les había pasado. Sus sueños se habían conectado. Todos sabían lo que había pasado. Decidieron no volver a esa casa y también no tomar. Bueno. La mayoría lo prometió. Que se puede esperar de Santana y Puck? El disfraz decidieron enterrarlo en la parte de atrás de la casa. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía de quien era.

Al siguiente día entraron al colegio lo más normal posible. No se habían recuperado totalmente del susto de la noche pasada pero la vida continuaba no? Al ingresar al salón del club glee. Todos esperaron al profe Shue por más de diez minutos. Justo cuando Rachel se había parado a exponer sus ideas para las seccionales. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver entrar al zombi de la noche anterior por la puerta y tomar de los hombros a Rachel. Todos dieron un Grito sonoro.

-Hey chicos que les pasa-dijo el profe Shue- quitandose la mascara del zombie.

-No nos creería si se lo contaramos.

-Bueno como quieran. Todos listos para celebrar la noche de brujas este domingo?

-Que pero si fue ayer.

-Acaso están confundidos?. Hoy es 29 de octubre.


End file.
